


i'm coming home, coming home (tell the world i'm coming home)

by teenishgambino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Rated teen for swearing, Voltron Let Them Be Happy Challenge, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenishgambino/pseuds/teenishgambino
Summary: When Keith returned it was like an overcast day for Lance. The sun shone through storm clouds of regret and desperation because Lance had seen them both before Keith had left Voltron (left him).It wasn’t like Lance cared at all, Keith was supposed to be nothing more than a rival, an acquainted team mate at most. Lance wasn’t supposed to feel teary eyed when gazing at someone he didn’t have any feelings for.





	i'm coming home, coming home (tell the world i'm coming home)

When Keith returned it was like an overcast day for Lance. The sun shone through storm clouds of regret and desperation because Lance had seen them both before Keith had left Voltron ( _left_ him).

 

It wasn’t like Lance cared at all, Keith was supposed to be nothing more than a rival, an acquainted team mate at most. Lance wasn’t supposed to feel teary eyed when gazing at someone he didn’t have any feelings for. Keith stepped out of a sleek white pod, face hardened with a story Lance couldn’t dare muster up the courage to ask about.

 

“We’ve got little time,” He began. He sounded different. Tired, older. He’d brought with him a blonde Altean, a Galran that looked oddly familiar, and a wolf. Lance couldn’t bring himself to trust New Keith. It was new territory and what little motivation he had to continue giving so much of himself to receive his own heart mangled in return was dwindling. They were going home now, after finding out Lotor was secretly an asshole, that they needed to be heroes even when their bruises bloomed against every part of their beings.

 

Lance had spoken three sentences to Keith. (And _yes_ , he had counted.)

 

“Welcome back, I guess.”

 

“Watch out, on your left!”

 

“I love you.”

 

The last one was whispered, Keith hadn’t heard him, Lance made sure of it. (Did is still count?) He wasn’t ready to tell Keith the truth, when he barely could believe it was him. All that Lance wanted to do was reach out and touch, even if it was just brushing his finger tips against Keith’s paladin armor. He wanted to make sure that Keith wasn’t a hologram, or that it was another Galra toy, and most of all he wanted to love. He wanted to forgive Keith, even though he hadn’t heard an apology. He wanted nothing more to talk to him, to yell at him, to do something other than admire him from what felt like universes away. But it wasn’t time for that, at least that’s what Lance told himself every time Keith unwaveringly staring back at him.

 

“Lance.” Keith had murmured.

 

They had just gotten out of another unintentional staring contest. Lance had turned his attention away from the boy that had broken his heart and instead focused on the long list of Garrison rules posted on the bulletin board in their room. (Shiro had forced them to bunk together.)

 

_Rule 1: Curfew is 10:30 PM, failure to abide by curfew can result in disciplinary action._

 

Lance remembers breaking curfew. Remembers falling in love with Keith at 11:35 PM after saving what would become one of his best friends. That was punishment enough.

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me.” Lance snapped. This was his chance. (To touch, to love, to yell) Why was he reacting like this?  
  


“Lance.” Keith tried again, reaching out, touching. Lance pulled away.

 

“You’re good at leaving, Keith. Just go ahead and do it again.” Keith flinched at Lance’s words, because it almost sounded like he meant them. But they both knew better.

 

“I’m not leaving you all again.” Keith held a hand out to Lance. Lance pushed it back down. “Lance, I’m not leaving you again.”

 

Lance’s tears came in waves. First slow rolling, then his whole body was pulled into a storm. What was once an overcast turned into a hurricane. Lance wanted to push Keith away when he surged forward. He wanted to scream when Keith leaned up on his tip toes and pressed his forehead against his own.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Keith whispered over, and over, and over again.

 

“You pushed me away. You… You…” Lance could barely form a proper sentence.

 

“I know. I-I don’t… I’m sorry. I just knew… I thought there was a chance for me to leave again. I didn’t want… I didn’t want you to… ” Keith wasn’t used to meaning something to someone, and Lance wasn’t used to having someone be such a constant in his life.

 

“Don’t do it again.” ( _Don’t leave me again._ ) Lance warned, his sobs had stopped but his tears hadn’t.

 

“I won’t. I couldn’t.” Keith said.

 

Lance believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was one hell of an angst train!


End file.
